An Unexplained Love
by xxOliviaxx
Summary: What happens when two opposites are forced together?
1. Chapter 1

Trish Stratus stood in the hallway with her gym bag waiting for an elevator.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Stratus, _The Womens Champion_," said a familiar voice.

"Please Edge, im not in the mood." Trish said exhausted.

"Fine," he said as his trademark smirk crossed his face.

An elevator opened and Trish walked inside followed by Edge, she slung her bag over her shoulder and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator began to steaily go down to the first floor.

Trish dropped her bag onto the elevator floor.

The elevator came to a jerking stop, Trish let out a small shreik and leaned against the wall to steady herself. The lights dimmed and the generator made a low buzzing noise.

"What the hell is going on," Edge said annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Trish said "We're stuck, this is just great."

"Im not being trapped in a goddamn elevator with you for hours, no fucking way," Edge said, while fumbling with the buttons on the elevator.

"We're stuck between floors and the powers out, theres nothing you can do, we just have to wait," Trish said calmly.

"Thats easy for you to say, your stuck in an elevator with the Rated R superstar, the hottest man in the WWE," Edge said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh please, dont flatter yourself," Trish replied as she pressed her back against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"It's the truth, women around the world want me," Edge said with a grin.

Trish just rolled her eyes at Edge's remark.

Edge looked down at Trish sitting on the floor, and he sat on the wall opposite from her. Trish began humming quietly to herself. Edge grunted and pulled his ipod out of his pocket, another grunt escaped his lips, "Damn batterys dead."

An hour had passed and Trish and Edge sat in an aquward silence for what seemed like forever, until Edge finally spoke, "So, did you watch my match," Edge said with a smirk across his face.

"Yeah, I watched it," Trish replied.

"What did you think?" Edge asked still grinning.

"I think you're very talented. Cocky and Arrogant, but talented," Trish said, confidently, looking Edge in the eyes, and when she looked at him she felt something in the pit of her stomach, something she'd never felt before while looking at Edge.

"Let's do it," Edge said to Trish

"What?" Trish said shocked.

"Let's do it, your t-shirt, why what did you think I meant," Edge said with a big grin across his face.

"Edge," Trish said.

"What?" He asked still grinning.

"Nothing," Trish replied.

Trish let out a giggle, Edge stared at her and said "What's so funny?" Edge then began to laugh.

"I can't believe were stuck in an elevator," Trish said still giggling.

Edge walked across the elevator and sat down next to Trish.

"Whats up?" Trish asked looking up at Edge, and getting the same feeling she had in her stomach not too long ago.

"Nothing," edge said, as he was looking at Trish.

Trish leaned her head against Edge's shouler and closed her eyes, they sat silently like that for a few minutes. Trish jumped as the elevator began to steaily head down to the first floor. Edge stood up and reached his hands out to Trish to pull her to her feet. Edge looked into Trish's eyes and held onto her hips, he leaned towards her and began to gently kiss her, Trish ran her fingers through Edge's blonde hair. The elevator stopped and the door began to open, Edge pulled away for a second and pressed the button to close the elevator door. He returned to Trish and began to kiss her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge picked up Trish's gym bag from the elevator floor and slung it over his left shoulder.

"Let's go get some dinner," Edge said.

"Okay," Trish said and smiled at the tall canadian, she could not believe what had just happened, she never in a million years thought that anything would happen between her and Edge. But she was happy it did, really happy. She had never felt this way before.

It was drizzling outside when Trish and Edge got into their cab. They ran to the cab to avoid the rain, Edge opened the cab door and Trish slid in followed by Edge. She moved towards Edge and cuddled up next to him, he draped his arm around her and kissed her forhead. The cab pulled up to a small Italian restaurant, Edge paid the cab driver and stepped out of the cab, the rain was still coming down softly, Trish slid over to the door of the cab and Edge offered her a hand to help her get out. She took his hand and stepped out of the cab.

"This place is beautiful," Trish said in awe as she and Edge walked towards the restaurant.

"Not as beautiful as you," Edge said looking deep into Trish's eyes.

Trish blushed, "Thank you," she said as she gave Edge a peck on the lips. Edge pulled her closer and began to kiss her.

They walked into the restaurant and sat down at a table for two, they had a single white candle lit in the middle of the small circular table.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Edge asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"The Hilton near the arena," Trish replied.

"Me too," Edge said "Do you want to have breakfast tomorrow?" Edge asked almost nervously.

"I'd love to!" Trish said.

Edge and Trish finished eating, and got a cab to the hotel. When they got into the cab Trish leaned against Edge, wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him softly, Edge put his arms around her and began to kiss her back, with more passion than before.

When they go to the hotel they went to the elevator to go to their rooms.

"I hope we don't get stuck," Edge joked.

"Dont Jinx us," Trish said playfully as she pushed a peice of hair out of his face.

The elevator stopped at the third floor, and Trish gave Edge one last kiss before she stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Trish said

"Yeah, hows eight?" Edge asked.

"Perfect." she said.

Trish began to walk towards her room and Edge got back in the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor, so he could get to his room.

Trish put on a tank top and a pair of shorts and layed down to go to sleep. She found herself tossing and turning all night, she couldn't get Edge off her mind. As the rain tapped lightly against the window, Trish lay in the dark thinking about him.


End file.
